Christmas-Birthday Party
by LegendaryTriad010203
Summary: It's Akashi's Birthday and he's throwing a birthday party at his house. He's inviting his former teammates. Note: Set in after Seirin won the Winter Cup
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Christmas-Birthday Party**

**Summary: It's Akashi's Birthday and he's throwing a birthday party at his house. He's inviting his former teammates. Note: Set in after Seirin won the Winter Cup**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the KnB characters**

**_Chapter 1: The Text_**

* * *

**_KUROKO'S HOUSE_**

Kuroko just woke up from his slumber. He started to prepare his breakfast, which is cereal. After taking his breakfast and taking a bath, he headed to his pet dog, #2, to feed him.

"Ohayou #2" Kuroko greeted his dog

"Arf"

"I might not bring you today, #2.*Masuko-kun is taking a day-off today" Kuroko said

"Arf"

"Be a good dog today" Kuroko said

"Arf"

"That's a good dog" Kuroko said

"Arf"

"Alright, #2" Kuroko said as he finished putting the dog food in to #2's bowl, "Since I'll be at the mall later, I'll put the dog food next to your bowl, that way you can easily open it. Understood"

"Arf"

"Alright, see you later, #2" Kuroko waved at his dog

"Arf" Then #2's master left the house

* * *

**_SEIRIN_**

Kuroko finally reached his destination. Kuroko walked to his classroom, since he has an exam, he has to study again.

1 HOUR LATER

"Thank God the final exam is done" Kagami said

Kuroko and Kagami just finished their final exam, which is Science, and start heading home. Before they went outside the school, they were stopped by their Basketball Club coach, Riko Aida.

"Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun, could you do me a favour?" Riko asked

"What is it, coach?" Kagami asked

"Could you buy me a stuff toy" Riko said

"Why?" Kuroko asked

"It's for the exchange gift in my class" Riko said

"Why can't you buy the gift?" Kagami asked

"I'm seriously busy" Riko said

"I'll do it" Kuroko said

"Really?!" Riko said

"Hai" Kuroko replied, "I'm going to the mall to buy my exchange gift"

"Arigatou Kuroko-kun" Riko said, "Give it to me tomorrow morning in class 2-B"

"Hai" Kuroko said. Then Riko left

"Oi! Kuroko, I better get home. I need to decorate my room back in the condominium" Kagami said

"Okay, Kagami-kun" Kuroko said. Then Kagami left. Just then his phone rang. He received a text from his former captain, Akashi Seijuro.

* * *

Fr: Akashi-kun  
To: Kuroko

Subject: Christmas-Birthday Party

My father is preparing for my Birthday Party tomorrow, since tomorrow is your last day of school, it'll be also be a Christmas Party. Tetsuya, I'm inviting you to come tomorrow. I'll be picking you up after school. Don't forget to bring some extra clothes and swim trunks, because my birthday is a swimming party.

* * *

'I forgot, it's Akashi-kun's birthday' Kuroko said mentally, 'It's a good thing, I'm going to the mall. I better head out now' Then Kuroko head outside the school.

* * *

**AN: I'm back, it's been almost a month I haven't post a story...anyway, Happy Birthday Sei.**

**REVIEW!**

**Omake:**

**"Alright class, pass your exams now" the teacher said**

**The students passed their exam sheets. The teacher counts the number of the passed sheets. The students in this class are all 30.**

**"27…28…29…" the teacher said, "Who still has his or her paper?" but no one answered**

**"No one's absent so answer my question" the teacher said**

**"Sensei"**

**"Huh?" the teacher said, "Who's there?"**

**"Sensei"**

**"Who is it?" the teacher said in a scared tone**

**"Sensei, you dropped this" Kuroko said as he hands out his paper**

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**And that's how a teacher screams when he's scared**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Christmas-Birthday Party**

**Summary: It's Akashi's Birthday and he's throwing a birthday party at his house. He's inviting his former teammates. Note: Set in after Seirin won the Winter Cup**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the KnB characters**

* * *

**Previously:**

**"Alright, #2" Kuroko said as he finished putting the dog food in to #2's bowl, "Since I'll be at the mall later, I'll put the dog food next to your bowl, that way you can easily open it. Understood"**

**"Arf"**

**"Alright, see you later, #2" Kuroko waved at his dog**

**"Arf" Then #2's master left the house**

**"Thank God the final exam is done" Kagami said**

**Kuroko and Kagami just finished their final exam, which is Science, and start heading home. Before they went outside the school, they were stopped by their Basketball Club coach, Riko Aida.**

**"Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun, could you do me a favour?" Riko asked**

**Fr: Akashi-kun**  
**To: Kuroko**

**Subject: Christmas-Birthday Party**

**My father is preparing for my Birthday Party tomorrow, since tomorrow is your last day of school, it'll be also be a Christmas Party. Tetsuya, I'm inviting you to come tomorrow. I'll be picking you up after school. Don't forget to bring some extra clothes and swim trunks, because my birthday is a swimming party.**

**BACK TO THE STORY**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Mall and the unexpected encounters

Kuroko headed out to the mall, and since Christmas is around the corner, there are a lot of people in the mall. Kuroko first went to the Gift Factory, a store that has a lot of different kinds of stuff toys like Teddy Bear, Bunnies, Dogs, etc., where he'll buy Riko's exchange gift and his exchange gift. Kuroko thought of a teddy bear to be Riko's exchange gift. His exchange gift was pretty obvious.

* * *

PinkCheese

(Girl)

Wish list:

1)Unicorn stuff toy

2)John Green Books

3)Forever 21 clothes

* * *

It was literally obvious he'll buy the Unicorn stuff toy because he'll ran out of money. But he was thinking, why would a 16 or 17 year old girl would still like a Unicorn stuff toy. Anyway back to the story, Kuroko bought the Teddy Bear and the Unicorn stuff toy. Right now, he has to find a gift to give to his friends.

Friends that I need to give a gift:

1)Kagami-kun - Basketball

2)Aomine-kun – Blue Basketball

3)Kise-kun – Yellow Basketball

4)Midorima-kun – Green Basketball

5)Murasakibara-kun – Purple or Violet Basketball

6)Akashi-kun – New Red scissors (Birthday gift) and a Red Basketball

7)#2 – Dog Toy/s

8)Takao-kun – Basketball

9)Momoi-san - Notebook

10)*Masuko-kun – pen

11)Hyuuga-senpai – pen

12)Kiyoshi-senpai – pen

13)Izuki-senpai – Joke Book

14)Mitobe-senpai – a hat

15)Kogenei-senpai – a hat

16)Tsuchida-senpai – a hat

17)Furihata-kun – a keychain

18)Kawahara-kun – a keychain

19)Fukuda-kun – a keychain

20)Coach – new whistle(because she lost her whistle when we were at the spa

Back to the story, Kuroko spent a lot of his savings to buy the gifts. He still hasn't buy Akashi's Christmas gift and Birthday gift, because one, The Sport store ran out of Red Basketballs, so he quickly walked to the other Sport stores, but sadly there were also ran out of Red Basketballs. There was only 1 store that could sell Red Basketballs, and it's the Department Store. When he walked to the Department store, he saw the school and office supplies. He walked to the Scissors section, and he saw a lot of red scissors, he picked the one that has Red and Yellow Finger holes, but the handle is colour red, obviously. After buying the new red scissors, he went to the Toy Store, where they sell different kinds of toys. He then saw a Red Basketball. After he bought the Red Basketball, he passed by the men's clothing, and saw…

"OI KISE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"

"YOU TELL ME THAT, AOMINECCHI. I'M ALSO ASKING WHAT ARE YOU AND MOMOICCHI DOING HERE"

"AOMINE-KUN STOP YELLING"

"BAKA DON'T YELL AT EACH OTHER"

"Mine-chin, Sa-chin, Kise-chin, Mido-chin, all of you would stop yelling at each other"

'I know those voices' Kuroko thought, 'Could it be' He quickly looked at the people in the Men's clothing and saw his friends, Aomine, Kise, Momoi, Midorima, and Murasakibara. And yet, it's been a few days they haven't seen each other. Kuroko walked over to Murasakibara and said, "Murasakibara-kun, you're also here"

"Kuro-chin, you are also here" Murasakibara said

"Hai, I'm here to buy Christmas gifts for my friends" Kuroko said

"Me too, I'm giving them candies" Murasakibara said

'That's obvious' Kuroko said mentally, "But why are you in the Men's Clothing?" Kuroko asked

"Oh, because the person who I picked a while ago, wants new Men's clothing. His Shirt size is Medium, and he wants the colour Blue" Muraskibara said

"I see" Kuroko said. Then he is still ignoring the argument of his other friends, "What t-Shirt did you pick?" he asked

"I don't know, which one's better" Murasakibara said as he shows the 2 shirts, "This Blue with White thick stripes or this Blue with a White thin stripes"

"Based on my opinion, I think you should pick the Blue with White thin Stripes" Kuroko said

"Arigatou, Kuro-chin" Murasakibara said

"Should we let them continue or let's stop them" Kuroko asked as he looks at his friends

"So how would we stop them" Murasakibara asked

* * *

_5 MINUTES LATER_

"Oi Tetsu, when did you get here" Aomine asked his friend

"I was here 10 minutes ago, Aomine-kun" Kuroko replied

"Really, why didn't we notice you" Kise asked

"That's because, Kise-chin, Mine-chin, Sa-chin, and Mido-chin kept on arguing" Murasakibara answered

"Now that's done, did you already buy a gift for Akashi" Midorima asked

"Hai" "Yeah" "Of course" "Yup" "Hmmm…"

"So what do you want to do now?" Momoi asked

"We did buy all the gifts we'll give tomorrow" Kise said

"We could go to my house to eat dinner" Kuroko suggested

"All right" Midorima said

"Sounds like plan" Aomine said, "Let's go"

"Hai"

* * *

**AN: New chapter in only a matter of seconds. TRIVIA: Did you know, this story is actually true, well...this happened to me when it was our last day of school.**

**REVIEW!**

**Omake:**

**"Should we let them continue or let's stop them" Kuroko asked as he looks at his friends**

**"So how would we stop them" Murasakibara asked**

**"OI KISE ANSWER MY QUESTION"**

**"AOMINECCHI YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION"**

**"I give up on Aomine-kun" Momoi said**

**"Me too" Midorima said**

**"Mido-chin, Sa-chin, could you help me stop Kise-chin from fighting Mine-chin" Murasakibara said**

**"But how about Aomine-kun" Momoi asked**

**"I got that covered" Kuroko said as he suddenly appears**

**"Tetsu-kun when did you get here?" Momoi asked**

**"I was here for the last 5 minutes now" Kuroko replied**

**"So how will you stop Aomine" Midorima said**

**"You'll see" Kuroko said**

**After Midorima, Momoi, and Murasakibara pulled Kise out, Kuroko suddenly…**

**"Ignite…Pass…Kai"**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**…did the Ignite Pass Kai to Aomine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Christmas-Birthday Party**

**Summary: It's Akashi's Birthday and he's throwing a birthday party at his house. He's inviting his former teammates. Note: Set in after Seirin won the Winter Cup**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the KnB characters**

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY:_**

**Kuroko headed out to the mall, and since Christmas is around the corner, there are a lot of people in the first went to the Gift Factory, a store that has a lot of different kinds of stuff toys like Teddy Bear, Bunnies, Dogs, etc., where he'll buy Riko's exchange gift and his exchange gift. Kuroko thought of a teddy bear to be Riko's exchange gift. His exchange gift was pretty obvious.**

**PinkCheese**

**(Girl)**

**Wish list:**

**1) Unicorn stuff toy**

**2) John Green Books**

**3) Forever 21 clothes**

**It was literally obvious he'll buy the Unicorn stuff toy because he'll ran out of money. But he was thinking, why** **would a 16 or 17 year old girl would still like a Unicorn stuff toy.**

**"OI KISE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"**

**"YOU TELL ME THAT, AOMINECCHI. I'M ALSO ASKING WHAT ARE YOU AND MOMOICCHI DOING HERE"**

**"AOMINE-KUN STOP YELLING"**

**"BAKA DON'T YELL AT EACH OTHER"**

**"Mine-chin, Sa-chin, Kise-chin, Mido-chin, all of you would stop yelling at each other"**

**BACK TO THE STORY**

* * *

Chapter 3: In Kuroko's house

After the shopping for gifts, and arguments, the GoM (except Akashi) reached Kuroko's house.

"#2, I'm home" Kuroko said, "And I brought guests"

"Arf"

"#2. It's good to see you" "You're still cute as ever, #2" "#2's cute" "It's nice to see you" Kise, Momoi, Murasakibara, and Aomine said

'I still won't forgive that dog' Midorima said as remembers #2 peeing on his rickshaw

"Anyway, I'll be cooking now" Kuroko said, "Murasakibara-kun, would you mind helping me?"

"Okay, Kuro-chin" Murasakibara replied

"You can watch TV, read the books or magazines, or you could help set the table" Kuroko said, "Oh and keep an eye on #2 for me"

"Sure"

"Kurokocchi, do you have music" Kise asked

"I do" Kuroko replied, "It's either you could use the DVD player to play my music albums or use my iPod"

"What songs do you have in your iPod?" Kise asked

"Ummm…I forgot" Kuroko said, "I'll be cooking now"

"Okay"

* * *

_KUROKO AND MURASAKIBARA_

"Kuro-chin, what food should we cook?" Murasakibara asked his friend

"Let's see, it's either we could cook chicken or pork" Kuroko said as he looks at his fridge

"Let's cook chicken" Murasakibara said

"Okay"

* * *

_KISE AND AOMINE_

"I wonder what are the different songs of Kurokocchi here in his music albums?" Kise asked

"Why don't you look?" Aomine said

"WOAH! Kurokocchi has a lot of English songs here in his music albums" Kise said excitedly

"Really, how many?" Aomine asked

"Let's see…" Kise said, "1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…"

* * *

_KUROKO AND MURASAKIBARA_

"The chicken seems to soft now" Murasakibara said

"I'll ready the other ingredients while you wash the chicken" Kuroko said

"Hai, Kuro-chin" Murasakibara replied

* * *

_MOMOI AND MIDORIMA_

"Tetsu-kun has a lot of books in his house" Momoi said

"It's like he has 100 books here, some of them are in different languages" Midorima said, "See…there's English from America"

"And Tetsu-kun has a lot of Tagalog books too. I think it came from the Philippines" Momoi included

"Momoi, it's Filipino not Tagalog" Midorima corrected

"Really?" Momoi said, "Oh right, I forgot"

* * *

_KUROKO AND MURASAKIBARA_

"All right let's start removing the skin and tendons from the chicken" Kuroko said

"Alright" Murasakibara said as he removes the skin and tendons of the chicken, "Then what?"

"Put the chicken fillets between two sheets of plastic food wrap or parchment paper and pound with a rolling pin" Kuroko said

"Done" Murasakibara said

"I'll be dicing the bread and I'll add them to the processed food crumbs later" Kuroko said

"Okay, Kuro-chin"

* * *

_KISE AND AOMINE_

"Let's play this song" Kise said as he shows the album of Owl City

"Alright, play this song" Aomine said as he points to the song, Good Time

"Okay, Aominecchi" Kise said as selects Good Time

* * *

Whoa-uh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-uh-oh  
It's always a good time

Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time (Whooo)

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time (Whooo)

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time.

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time.

Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there

Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then

It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time

Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try,  
It's always a good time.

* * *

"That's a great song, who knew Tetsu has a lot of English songs than Japanese songs" Aomine said

"Let's find a Japanese song" Kise said

"Alright" Aomine said as they started searching

* * *

_KUROKO AND MURASAKIBARA_

"We're done adding seasonings to the chicken, now what?" Murasakibara said

"Now we dip the chicken to the beaten egg" Kuroko said

"Okay" Murasakibara replied. After dipping the chicken, "Then we're going to dip and drag the chicken through the bread crumbs, right?"

"Hai, Murasakibara-kun" Kuroko said, "I'll be the one to do it"

"Okay, Kuro-chin" Murasakibara replied

* * *

_MOMOI AND MIDORIMA_

"I wonder how did Kuroko got a lot of books from different countries?" Midorima wondered

"Me too" Momoi agreed

"We better get to the dining area" Midorima said as he stands up

"Just wait for a few more seconds, I'm already at the last page in the Chronicles of the Red King" Momoi said as she speed reads the book, "I'm done"

"Let's go" Midorima said

* * *

_KUROKO AND MURASAKIBARA_

"Now we have to fry the chicken" Kuroko said

"Alright" Murasakibara said

Just then, Midorima and Momoi walked in the kitchen.

"Tetsu-kun, where do you keep the plates and utensils?" Momoi asked

"It's over there" Kuroko said as he points to the cabinet near the fridge

"And the glass?" Midorima asked

"It's also in there" Kuroko replied

"Arigatou"

* * *

_KISE AND AOMINE_

"That's really a lot of songs in his music albums" Aomine said

"Let's check how many songs does Kurokocchi have in his iPod" Kise said

"Alright" Aomine said. Aomine hands over Kuroko's iPod to Kise

"Let's see…" Kise said, "WOAH, 99 songs"

"Seriously?" Aomine said

"1/3 of the songs are different languages, but mostly Japanese" Kise said

Just then, Momoi walked up to Kise and Aomine

"Ki-chan, Aomine-kun, it's time to eat" Momoi said

"Okay"

* * *

_DINING TABLE_

"Let's eat" Aomine said

"Pass me the leg part"

"Here you go"

"Arigatou"

"Pass me the thigh part"

"Here"

"Arigatou"

"Pass me the wings"

"Here"

"Arigatou"

While eating Kise started a conversation, "Ne, Kurokocchi, why do you have a lot of English Music albums"

"That's because Otou-san brings me a lot of Music albums during my birthdays. He actually works in America"

"Does your father also give you English books?" Midorima asked

"Hai" Kuroko replied

"But how about the Filipino books?" Momoi asked

"Oka-san brings me those books for my birthday" Kuroko said

"But do you understand them?" Aomine and Murasakibara asked

"Sometimes" Kuroko replied, "Oka-san gave me a Dictionary to understand Filipino to English, and English to Japanese"

"I see"

"Do you remember a few words in Filipino?" Midorima asked

"Opo" Kuroko replied in Filipino

"Meaning?"

"Hai" Kuroko replied

"Oh"

"Any more?"

"Bakit mo po tinatanong?" Kuroko said

"Meaning?"

"Why are you asking?" Kuroko replied

* * *

**AN: 3rd chapter is out. To all Filipinos who are reading this Kuroko no Basuke is showing on abs-cbn on Monday...and also DOMO**

**REVIEW!**

**OMAKE:**

**"Bakit mo po tinatanong?" Kuroko said**

**"Meaning?"**

**"Why are you asking?" Kuroko replied**

**"No really, what's the meaning?" Aomine asked**

**"Why are you asking?" Kuroko replied**

**"Really Tetsu, what's the meaning?" Aomine asked**

**"Why are you asking?" Kuroko replied**

**"Tetsu, meaning please?" Aomine asked**

**"Why are you asking?" Kuroko replied**

**"TETSU ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME?!" Aomine yelled**

**"Aomine-kun, 'bakit mo po tinatanong' means 'Why are you asking?'**

**"Oh"**

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AOMINECCHI IS REALLY AN AHOMINE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kise said as he laughs**

**"Shut up Kise" Aomine said**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Christmas-Birthday Party**

**Summary: It's Akashi's Birthday and he's throwing a birthday party at his house. He's inviting his former teammates. Note: Set in after Seirin won the Winter Cup**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the KnB characters**

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY:_**

**"Tetsu-kun has a lot of books in his house" Momoi said**

**"It's like he has 100 books here, some of them are in different languages" Midorima said, "See…there's English from America"**

**"And Tetsu-kun has a lot of Tagalog books too. I think it came from the Philippines" Momoi included**

**"Momoi, it's Filipino not Tagalog" Midorima corrected**

**"Really?" Momoi said, "Oh right, I forgot"**

**"Let's play this song" Kise said as he shows the album of Owl City**

**"Alright, play this song" Aomine said as he points to the song, Good Time**

**"Okay, Aominecchi" Kise said as selects Good Time**

**"We're done adding seasonings to the chicken, now what?" Murasakibara said**

**"Now we dip the chicken to the beaten egg" Kuroko said**

**"Okay" Murasakibara replied. After dipping the chicken, "Then we're going to dip and drag the chicken through the bread crumbs, right?"**

**"Hai, Murasakibara-kun" Kuroko said, "I'll be the one to do it"**

**"Okay, Kuro-chin" Murasakibara replied**

**BACK TO THE STORY**

* * *

Chapter 4: Giving Gifts

_SEIRIN_

_2-B_

"Arigatou Kuroko-kun for buying my exchange gift" Riko thanked Kuroko

"You're welcome, coach" Kuroko said

"Wait right here, I'm going to give you your Christmas gift" Riko said as she dashed inside her classroom

"Okay" Kuroko said

"Here you go" Riko came back and gave Kuroko's gift

"Arigatou" Kuroko thanked

"You're welcome" Riko said, "Oh right, Hyuuga said to give you this" she said as she hands out another gift, "It came from Hyuuga. He also said Merry Christmas to you"

"Merry Christmas to both of you" Kuroko said

* * *

_2-C_

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

The teacher opened the door and said, "May I help you?"

"Sensei"

"Who's there?" the teacher said

"Sensei"

"Who are you?" the teacher said

"Sensei, I'm right here"

"Huh?" the teacher said as he looks at a light-blue haired boy looking at him, "Oh, I'm sorry I did not see you"

"It's okay, I'm used to it" the boy said

"May I know your name" the teacher asked

"Kuroko Tetsuya, Class 1-B" the boy introduced

"And why are you here?" the teacher asked

"I'm actually looking for Izuki-senpai and Tsuchida-senpai" Kuroko said

"Ah just wait" the teacher said

A few seconds later, Izuki and Tsuchida came outside

"Oh it's you Kuroko" Izuki said

"What do you want?" Tsuchida asked

"I want to give you your Christmas gifts" Kuroko said, "Here you go" as he hands out both their gifts

"Arigatou" both of them thanked him

"You're welcome" Kuroko said

"Here this is my gift for you" Izuki said as he hands out his gift

"Arigatou, Izuki-senpai" Kuroko thanked

"Here's mine Kuroko-kun" Tsuchida said as he also hands out his gift

"Arigatou, Tsuchida-senpai" Kuroko thanked

"Merry Christmas Kuroko" both Izuki and Tsuchida said

"Merry Christmas to both of you too" Kuroko replied

* * *

_2-D_

"Ohayou Kuroko" Kogenei greeted

"Ohayou Gozaimasu too" Kuroko greeted, "Kogenei-senpai, Mitobe-senpai, here are your Christmas gifts" said as he gives both gifts to his senpais

"Arigatou" "*bows*" Kogenei and Mitobe said/did

"Here are your gifts Kuroko" Kogenei said as he give Kuroko his and Mitobe's gift

"Arigatou" Kuroko thanked them, "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas"

* * *

_1-C_

"Arigatou, Kuroko-kun" Furihata, Fukuda, and Kawahara thanked Kuroko

"You're welcome" Kuroko said

"Here's our gift" the first year trio said as they give their gift to Kuroko

"Arigatou" Kuroko said

* * *

_BACK AT HIS CLASSROOM (1-B)_

"All right class, it's time for the exchange gift" Ryusaki said, "Who wants to go first?"

"Me"

"Me"

"Me"

"Me"

"Me"

"Me"

"Me"

"Alright, I'll choose" Ryusaki said, "Since today is December 20…and class number 20 is…Kuroko Tetsuya"

"Alright, Pink Cheese" Kuroko said as he stands up

"That's me"

After a few minutes, "All right, has everyone received their exchange gifts?" Ryusaki asked

"Hai"

"You can leave now, if you want" Ryusaki said, "and remember, Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas, Ryusaki-sensei"

* * *

_GYM_

"Arigatou Gozaimasu for looking after #2 for the past months, Masuko-kun" Kuroko said

"It was nothing Kuroko-kun" Masuko said

"Here's your Christmas gift" Kuroko said as he gives Masuko his Christmas gift

"Arigatou" Masuko said

"Merry Christmas" Kuroko said

"Merry Christmas to you too" Masuko said

"Um…Masuko-kun, would you do me a favour?" Kuroko said

"What is it?" Masuko asked

"Would you mind looking after #2 at my house. Because I'm going to a friend's party" Kuroko said

"Sure thing, Kuroko-kun" Masuko replied

"Arigatou" Kuroko thanked, "I better get going, my friends might pick me up"

"Okay"

* * *

_OUTSIDE SEIRIN CAMPUS_

'I wonder where they are now' Kuroko wondered

"KUROKOCCHI" Kise yelled as waved his friend while he is still in Akashi's limo

"OI KISE STILL DOWN"

The limo stopped at Seirin high. Then Suzuki came outside the limo.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, your seat is awaiting you" Suzuki said as he opens the door to the limo where he'll sit next to the birthday boy, Akashi Seijuro.

"Arigatou, Suzuki-kun" Kuroko said as he enters the limo

* * *

**AN: Chapter 4 is out. This also happened in my life**

**REVIEW!**

**Omake:**

**"Hyuuga-kun, Kuroko-kun is outside" Riko said, "Hyuuga-kun?"**

**Then Riko sees Hyuuga lying down on the floor.**

**"HYUUGA-KUN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU" Riko said**

**"Did you happen to bring a homemade food?" Hyuuga asked**

**"Ummm…yeah, why is that" Riko said**

**"OH GOD!" Hyuuga said as he runs out from the other door, "GIVE KUROKO HIS GIFT. IT'S IN MY BAG"**

**"…Um what was that" Riko said**


End file.
